


I couldn't love you more

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [58]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His angel. Who is best person on this island. No, In the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I couldn't love you more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Cupid  
>  **1 Million Words' A to Z Prompt:** Letter C  
>  **1 Million Word's Holiday Theme:** Valentine's Day
> 
>  **Time frame:** Any Season  
>  **Title:** Martina McBride's _My Valentine_

It’s easy to tell by the way Danny’s beaming like peacock from the moment everyone else gets to where he’s setting down their surprise -- a box of cupcakes and stack of cards. The first hand-decorated and the second hand-drawn, all of it done by the most beautiful, thoughtful girl in the world.

His angel. Who is best person on this island. No, In the universe. With the biggest heart and the best ideas. Who wanted to spend the weekend making something for everyone in Five-0 because _they were family, too, and everyone should get something on Valentines Day, right, Danno?_

**Author's Note:**

> >   
>  **Cupid _(noun)_**   
>  _Cu·pid [kyoo-pid]_
>> 
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> noun  
> 1\. Also called Amor. the ancient Roman god of love and the son of either Mars or Mercury and Venus, identified with Eros and commonly represented as a winged, naked, infant boy with a bow and arrows.  
> 2\. ( _lowercase_ ) a similar winged being, or a representation of one, especially as symbolic of love.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  < Latin Cupīdō Cupid, the personification of cupīdō desire, love, equivalent to cup ( ere ) to long for, desire + -īdō noun suffix (cf. libido)
>> 
>> Now  **YOU**  come up with a sentence (or fic? or graphic?) that best illustrates the word.


End file.
